Memories (Amanda and Axel FanFiction)
by Axel and Amanda
Summary: While Amanda and Axel try to travel a few minutes into the past, they go way way farther then expected. They get stuck in their past lives as children and re live some memories they had as kids. Together they try to escape the past and return to their time. Can they do it or will they be trapped in the past forever? (Credit to "AWEIRDLATINA" for characters and story ideas!)


Both Amanda and Axel sat on the couch watching TV. "Ugh, Axel I'm boooooored" sighed Amanda. "Same here" Axel replied to Amanda. "Sooooo what do you want to do?" Amanda asked. Axel shrugged looking over at her. Amanda sat up quickly a few seconds later as she yelled "be right back!" She ran upstairs and lugged the heavy book of spells back down the stairs and placed it next to Axel. "Maybe we can find something to do, in here" she stated opening it.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on there" Axel said placing a hand on the book. "Didn't your parents say to use your wand for _important_ reasons only?" He added. "So you're saying my _severe_ case of boredom is not important?" Amanda replied with a grin. "Well uh-" Axel began to say something but stopped. "Fine, go ahead, look for something to do" Amanda rushed over to Axel and gave him a quick hug and said "thaaaaaaaaaank yooooooooou!" Axel blushed a bit as he replied "uh, no problem. Just don't over do it, okay?" Amanda nodded as she flipped through the pages. "Uh, _cactious appearious_!" She said after a few seconds and raised her wand as she made a cactus appear. "Huh, my dad would like that one" she said as she tossed the cactus to the side.

"Hmm, lets see what else there is?" She asked herself as she flipped a few more pages. "Hmmmmm, Axel! Do something! Anything!" Amanda yelled over to him. Axel looked over at her confused, "what do you mean?" He asked. "Just do something!" She said throwing her hands outwards. Axel threw one of the couches pillows across the room. "Like that?" He asked. "Perfect!" Amanda yelled! "Prepare to go back in time and... not do that!" Axel jumped up "wait! doesn't that seem a bit-" before Axel could finish Amanda began to say the spell. "Timeus reversal!"

The two traveled back in time but instead of going back a minute or two they traveled back to when they were little kids! But luckily Amanda didn't read the spell right, the two could only watch the past, not be in it, unless they touched someone from that time period. "Amanda!" Axel yelled throwing his hands up in the air, "I thought we were just going to go a few minutes back in time!" He asked. "Heh heh, yea about that... I didn't read the spell riggggght, pretty funny huh?" Amanda said as she laughed nervously. "Hey, luckily we are only here to watch the past right? It could be worse, we could have been turned into those... adorable little children" she said slowly as she looked at the two small children playing with a few toys on the living room floor.

"Those are-" Axel started saying but Amanda cut him off " _us_ " she said as she sat next to them. She waved a hand in front of little Amanda. "I guess they can't see us" Amanda said. Axel nodded as he sat next to his little self. Amanda looked over at little Axel and said "awww, you were so cute as a little kid!" Axel blushed slightly and let out a little laugh. "Ahhhhh! I was so cute also!" She said looking over at little Amanda.

"Hold on, If there's little us... would there be a Marco and Star from this time period?" Axel asked. "Yea! Also a Janna and Tom from this time too I'm guessing!" Amanda yelled getting up. Axel followed her as she walked into the kitchen to look for their parents from this time. "Hmm, they aren't here" Axel said as they then walked up the stairs into Star and Marcos bedroom. "Not here either" said Amanda. The two kept searching until Axel looked out the window and saw them sitting outside in the backyard. "Hey Amanda, they're in the backyard!" He called over to her pointing out the window.

The two of them rushed downstairs and out into the backyard to see Star, Marco, Janna, and Tom. When they arrived outside the two of them stood there and stared. "Wooooow, they look so much younger!" Amanda yelled excitedly. She ran over to Star and Marco and stopped right in front of them. The two looked at their younger parents as they were all talking and laughing among each other. After a while of listening they heard Tom say something about them. The little them.

"You know, when they get older they should go out with each other." Tom laughed and told Marco and Star. Marco and Star looked at each other smiling, "I guess that would be cool. Going out with a best friend. I mean, it worked for Star and I right?" Marco stood up from his chair and placed his arms at his side. "And look at me now! I'm King if Mewni!" He said laughing and sitting back down. "Who would have thought" joked Star as she started laughing too.

After hearing Tom say that they should date when they got older made them both blush. "Uhhh" Axle said not knowing what to say. Amanda laughed nervously, "heh, yea" the backyard became silent except for the four others talking. "Well I think it's time to go back don't you?" Amanda says reaching for her wand. "Wait... Hold on! Where's my wand?" Amanda shouts. Axels eyes widen as he runs over to her. "Don't tell me you lost your wand!" He yells loudly. "Uh... it probably never came here! When we went back in time I never got my wand! It never came with me!" Amanda shouted. "The only other wand here is... my moms" Amanda says slowly and nervously looking over at Star.

"What do we do know?" Axel asked "uhhhhh, I don't know!" She yells. She stops to think and runs back inside the house a few seconds later. "Amanda where are you going?" Axel asked running after her. She stopped by the little Amanda and Axel. "Amanda, what are you doing?" He asked again. Amanda waved a hand at him and said "I'm going to try something, hopefully it works." Axel became a bit concerned with her saying that. "What do you mean hopefully this works?" He asks. "Uh, nothing." She said quickly as she touched little Amanda on the cheek. Amanda began to slowly disappear, before she left she gave Axel a quick smile.

"A-Amanda?" He asked nervously. "Amanda!" He yelled running over to where she disappeared. "Amanda..." he said quietly as he looked at little Amanda. Little Amanda seemed to be moving her hands in Axels direction. Axel noticed this and pointed to himself. Amanda moved her hands faster and tried to nod her head. She then pointed to little Axle who was playing with a toy car. Axle went over to his little self and moved his finger towards him. Amamda continued to nod and waved her hands faster. "Here goes nothing" Axel sighed and lightly touched his younger self on the cheek, just like Amanda did to her younger self. Axel slowly disappeared just like Amanda did. He soon was inside his younger self, it's like he switched bodies! Amanda crawled over to him, and then past him. She turned around and motioned to him to follow her. Axle followed Amanda all the way to the backyard and they crawled out towards Star and Marco.

Axel followed Amanda and they crawled over to Star. Tom laughed as he saw them crawl over to Star and sit down. "Look at these two little lovebirds already! What did I tell you!" Tom said to Marco and Star, and then over at Janna. They all laughed a bit as Amanda reached for stars wand. She couldn't quite reach it yet, all she needed was a small boost. Axel crawled over to Amanda and motioned to her. Amanda crawled on top of Axle and grabbed Stars wand. Before she could wave it and send them back to their time, Star came over and picked Amanda up. Marco followed as he picked Axel up as well. Both Amanda and Axel started waving their arms at each other.

"Aww look at these two!" Marco says happily. "They're so cute!" Star added. Tom and Janna laughed a little bit looking at them. Amanda tried reaching for the wand that Star put back down on the table. Star noticed as she picked up the wand and gave it to her. "Uh, Star do you think that's a good idea?" Marco asked. She waved a hand, "its fineeeee, it's not like she knows how to use it yet" she said as Amanda grabbed the wand.

She waved the wand in the air and mumbled a few words that seemed like nonsense. The two of them were then sent back to their own time, the present. The two of them jump up after returning to their time, "That... let's **never** do that again" Axel said. Amanda agreed with him as she nodded. "Also, did you hear what they were talking about?" Axel asked Amanda blushing slightly. She nodded and said "yea, I heard" She blushed a bit also. They both looked at each other and smiled while their faces were both blush red. "Sooooo" Axel says with a nervous laugh. Amanda laughs awkwardly as they both stand up. "We are best friends, I don't want any of that to change" Amanda said as Axel nodded. Axel opens his arms as Amanda comes closer and hugs him.

"How about we just stay best friends?" Amanda asks Axel as they hug. "Yea, I think that's a good idea" Axel agreed. "Well, I mean best friends, _for now_ " she says smiling as she kisses Axel on the cheek. She lets go of him as she walks upsatairs, "I'm going to bed, goodnight" she says with a smile. "Goodnight..." Axel says blushing as he holds his cheek. " _For now_ " he repeated to himself as he blushed even more, then he smiled up at the stairs.

"For now"


End file.
